


Still You

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Difference, Aging, Alec growing old, Alec pining, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Magnus stays young forever, MagnusXAlec, Malec, Short, affectionate gestures, kisses in the institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is now head of the Institute and awaits to Magnus to return from the council meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after City of Heavenly Fire. This is about ten years after. Magnus and Alex are still together.
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)

Alexander Lightwood sat behind the large slab of ancient varnished oak. It still rested on the same carving of two lifting angels, their wings gilded and their faces engraved with a look of suffering, as if the weight of the slab were breaking their backs. Unlike his predecessors--at least that which he knew of--he slouched against his cushioned chair with boots resting on the table. Book at hand and fire burning warmly behind him.

He wore the Institute robes of New York, embellished with the embroidery of his family crest. It hand loosely on him, lightly falling on the floor barely touching. He had grown over the years, 10 years now since his mother had relinquished hold over the Institute. Humbly he had taken over. But unlike before, the Institute bustled with life, more and more shadowhunter children were sent specifically to New York to train combat with Jace and runes with Clary. It was not at all that he minded. He loved them both equally.

He felt the wards shift. He tensed by relaxed, knowing the presence which entered. Being the head of the Institute was not without it benefits after all. Against his chair, he waited, no longer paying attention to the book currently in his hands. Absentmindedly, he began tapping his foot in a strange sort of made-up beat which only grew louder with his impatience. Outside he could hear children's footsteps running along the halls, the distinct sounds of flesh on leather bags in the training room, and finally the sound of heavy boots drawing closer.

"Magnus" he said aloud, welcoming the warlock with familiarity instead of formality. There was a smile forming on his lips as he carefully and calculatedly placed the book down, pushing it near the edge of the table.

"Alexander" the warlock greeted back, almost magically floating to the top of the desk. "I've missed you" He wore a dark midnight blue robe with an embellished M.B. on the breast. It was lined with fairy gold that shimmered when he moved, even more so with the gentle fire behind them. He sat on the desk, one leg crossed over the other with an elbow perched on it. He leaned forward, maintaining elegant balance as he did. He still has not aged a day since their very first encounter.

"My love" Alec smiled back warmly, taking Magnus' free hand and bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. Over the years, he had grown bolder, stronger, and confident. He has ceased being the blushing blue-eyed shadowhunter boy. Instead, he was blue-eyed gentleman. Which he tried to be, most of the time. His boyish tendencies still remained but that was only for the bedroom--their bedroom. "I've missed you too"

"How was the council meeting?"  he asked, hands bringing down the dark midnight blue hood covering the warlock's head. For the first time, he regarded the same purple pointed spikes which was Magnus favorite hair style. He ran his hands through those raven locks, fully knowing that they would magically return to their pristinely combed perfection within seconds.

"It's serious" Magnus replied. He looked now, slightly older and more wiser. He was always like this--two sides of the same coin: fun-loving, kind, and flamboyant, while he was also calculating and malevolent. "The fairie have not taken their punishment from the Dark War lightly. They still yearn for vengeance. The downworlders speak of it in shadows. They have followers, few but steadily growing in number."

"There is chaos in the dark, Alec." Magnus gently held one of Alec's hands to his face.

"The clave will see us through. My father, wiser now than he was before, has welcomed the downworlders into the council. Together, shadowhunters and downworlders like will fight off this animosity."

"Have I thanked Isabelle lately?" at this Alec laughed.

"What for?"

"For telling you I liked you all those years ago."

"You can thank her when you see her next Saturday. She's returning to the Institute with Simon. I received a message earlier today." He explained. Alec saw it now, the tiredness in those amber slit eyes. He cursed himself for not realizing just how tired the warlock must have been. The journey, even but portal was exhausting and it looked like he came straight to the institute. "Would you like to rest now?"

Magnus cocked his head, a gesture he often did in flirtation. It was a subtle type of seduction between them. It gently let his hair lean towards  the side, opening his asian eyes. "How about a kiss first? I am tired from the journey."

Alec nodded. He brought himself forward, leaning over to his lover and capturing his lips. It was a kiss like before, when Magnus was taller than Alec. The shadowhunter tipped his head upward tasting those lips against his own. Magnus lips were chapped and salty, probably due to the portal magic. It would take a nice long hot bath before those lips were back to their former lustre.

In return Magnus closed his eyes, the hand leaving his chin and dropping on Alex's shoulder. He inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of his beloved. It had matured now, developing into the spice of sandalwood and oak mixed together. There was a faint sweetness to him, probably due to their shared living arrangement. Because of this, he smiled into the kiss which Alec deepened.

Alec was no longer the shy boy from the years ago. He tipped his head in an awkward angle, not minding the dull ache behind his nape as he did, in order to capture the man's lips in a better way. He pulled the warlock closer as they kissed, one hand entwined in those purple-tipped raven traces. He put all his lover and all his affection into the kiss. He was relaxed now, despite doing such an unmentionable thing inside the Institute. This was his domain.

He felt Magnus drop gold-polished hands onto his shoulders and squeeze. It was enough to relay a single message. _More_. He eagerly obliged. He wrapped an arm around the midnight blue covered waist and pulled, bringing the man closer to him. Their bodies emanated heat stronger than the firewood behind them. He felt the sparks of blue on Magnus's fingertips despite the layers and layers of clothing. The legs in his bones would have given way if he had not already been seated.

The kiss they shared was still as electric. It made Alec swoon like a virgin boy on the inside. He had learned over the years to push it deeper inside. It was still not proper for the head of the Institute to behave inappropriately after all. He moved his hands on his lover's legs, long and lean like it was before. It was like Magnus was forever stuck in time while he aged. It was a fact that he had accepted long ago.

"Please" Alec whispered to his lover. "Let's go to bed."  


End file.
